


Undisclosed Desires

by TaMeaut



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yong Ha, cheated out of his backwash of Daemul after the jangchigi tournament, takes out his frustration on Goel Oh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Title** : Undisclosed Desires  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : Undisclosed Desires – Muse  
 **Spoilers** : ep. 13 (actually the spoiler is in the summary below!)  
 **Summary** : Jong Ha, cheated out of his backwash of Daemul after the jangchigi tournament, takes out his frustration on Goel Oh  
 **Excerpt** : “ _still breathing into his ear as Jae Shin could feel one of Yong Has hands seeking underneath the white fabric of his pants, and he held his breath_ ”  
 **Time frame** : Takes place after the jangchigi tournament in ep. 13  
 **Pairings** : Goo Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin, Moon Jae Shin/Goo Yong Ha (depends on the ending)  
 **Word** count: ~1500  
 **Rating** : M (fluff, smut, comedy)  
 **Warning** :  
 **Other** : This is a multiple ending fic - you choose your ending! Lyrics is from "Undisclosed Desires" by Muse  
 **Thanks** :

______________________________________________________________________________________

 _“I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_ ”

 

God knows what Moon Jae Shin had to go through for that girls sake, Goel Oh thought as another bucket of ice cold water was poured over his head.

Yong Ha was not taking it easy on him. That was the third bucket and he had poured it right over his head this time, completely soaking Jae Shin down to his feet. Thankfully it was pretty warm in the air still or Jae Shin would most likely catch a cold.

As soon as Yon Hee had gone out of sight Yong Ha had caught Goel Oh with those eyes that told him he wouldn’t be able to get away this time. So Jae Shin, sighing knowing better than to protest, started to strip until he was just in his pants to let Yong Ha give him the backwash he had promised “Yoon Shik”.

Yong Ha was also stripped down to his pants as he closed in on Jae Shin with the soap.  
“Sooo...” Yong Ha , having soaped in his hand until they were foaming, resolutely put both of his hands on Jae Shins soaked back and in slow languorous movements started moving them over Jae Shins heated skin.  
“you let Daemul pick up your things eh? ”  
Jae Shin couldn’t stop a shiver as he felt those hands sliding up over his neck touching the base of his skull and then continuing over his throat and shoulder.  
“You bad boy...” Yong Has hands went down again and smoothly slid to the sensitive sides of Jae Shins abdomen, making Jae Shin suck in his breath and bite his lip to stifle a moan that was threatening to be heard.  
“I never knew you were so careless with your things? Yong Has hands slid further down and touched the edge of Jae Shins pants as they grazed his hipbones.

“Ahh...” Jae Shin tried to make the moan sound as of he agreed to what Yong Ha said as arousal was stirring in his groin. Yong Has fingers were ruling him.

“You really should not treat him so bad...”and Yong Has hands went back to Jae Shins back but this time he grazed the spine with is nails all the way down to the edge of the buttocks. Jae Shin couldn't stop the torrent of goosebumps that riveted from the top of his head all the way down to his curling toes. He closed his eyes in rapture, still chewing on his lip trying to keep quiet.  
“...someone might decide to punish you..”Yong Ha glided his hands past the sides underneath the armpits and to Jae Shins front.  
“now...if you instead were a good boy...” leaning in on Jae Shins soapy back with his naked chest Yong Ha moulded into him letting his hands softly tease Jae Shins chest, casually brushing past the nipples with his nimble fingers.  
“Goel Oh...” The last words were breathed into Jae Shins ear.

“Ahhh..” This time there were no masking the growl from Jae Shins throat. He was almost delirious at the sensual pleasure of Yong Has chest sliding against his back and his hands drawing out ripples of pleasure on his chest.

“you might be rewarded...”and Yong Has slick, soapy hands slid from the chest to the abdomen and all the way down to the edge of Jae Shins pants.  
“bountifully rewarded...” Yong Ha was still breathing into his ear as Jae Shin could feel one of Yong Has hands seeking underneath the white fabric of his pants, and he held his breath.  
As Yong Has soapy hand slid over Jae Shins hardness Jae Shin groaned something that sounded like Yong Has name and pressed closer to his chest.  
“instead of punished...” and in an instant Yong Ha sensual presence was removed and Jae Shin barely had time to lament the exquisite loss before another bucket of ice cold water hit his head.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 **Smutty version**  
 **1** Coughing and sputtering he whipped around to tell Yong Ha off when he Yong Ha launched himself on Jae Shin and moaning into his mouth, kissed Jae Shin breathless. All thoughts flew out of his brain like migrating gees and all he could do was kiss back as his entire body was on fire, feeling the wet body of Yong Ha pressing on his arousal.

 **Smutty end**  
 **1.1 Reward:** “So, will you tell me? What is Kim Yoon Shik?” Yong Ha kissing and caressing was making Jae Shin unable to think.  
“Yes, yes...I will tell you everything...just ..please..Oh..God..” Jae Shins mind was melting under Yong Has skilful hands and tongue.

 **1.2 Punishment:** “So, if you wont tell me what Kim Yoon Shik is, I will just have to drag it from you” Yong Ha continued his kiss and caresses until he was making Jae Shin unable to think.  
“I have no..idea..what you are talking....aaaahh..bout...just ..please..Oh..God..” Jae Shins mind was melting under Yong Has skilful hands and tongue.

______________________________________________________________________________________

 **Fluffy version**  
 **2** Coughing and sputtering he whipped around to tell Yong Ha off only to realise that his pants were soaked and clearly revealing his obvious arousal. Yong Ha just cocked an eyebrow and gave him that all-knowing smile that did nothing to dampen Jae Shins lust.  
He also realised that Yong Ha was equally wet and, as his pants moulded to the body, it was pretty obvious that Yong Ha had not been completely unaffected by their water-play either.

 **Smutty end**  
 **2.1 Reward:** Breaching the short distance in a few steps Jae Shin lifted Yong Ha like he was a sack of hay over the shoulder and walking briskly towards Yong Has room he added with an anticipating smile  
“I will show you what GOOD boys do if pushed to far...”

 **2.2 Punishment:** Breaching the short distance in a few steps Jae Shin lifted Yong Ha like he was a sack of hay over the shoulder and walking briskly towards Yong Has room he added with an anticipating smile  
“I will show you what BAD boys do if pushed to far...”

______________________________________________________________________________________

 **Comedy version**  
 **3** Coughing and sputtering he whipped around to tell Yong Ha off when he collided with him since he was standing just inches behind Jae Shin. Loosing his balance he managed to tumble on top of Yong Ha in a very compromising position, his mouth only millimetres away from Yong Has.

 **Smutty end**  
 **3.1** To hell with it, Jae Shin thought and breached those last millimetres to Yong Has lips. Yong Has supple lips and his writhing body underneath Jae Shin was making his body burn in lust.  
Just as Yong Ha was wrapping his leg around the waist of Jae Shin, Yon Hee came around the corner with his jangchigi stick and ball.  
“Goel Oh sayung...I found your things....” and big eyed she just stared at the two semi-naked men elongated on the ground, and all red and flustered she added  
“sorry..I didn't mean to disturb...sorry...I will come back later...” and then she turned on a heel and rushed back to the field.  
Jae Shin, at first distraught at being found in such a compromising situation wanted to run after her to explain but as Yong Has lithe body underneath him was teasing his arousal he realised that there was no way in *** he would not continue what they had started.  
So with a growl he again claimed Yong Has lips in a fierce kiss that left them both delirious in passion.

 **Comedy end**  
 **3.2** Just then Yon Hee came around the corner with his jangchigi stick and ball.  
“Goel Oh sayung...I found your things....” and big eyed she just stared at the two semi-naked men elongated on the ground, and flustered she added  
“sorry..I didn't mean to disturb...sorry...I will come back later...” and then she turned on a heel and rushed back to the field.  
“Nooo....its not what it looks like...” Jae Shin jumped up and ran after Yoon Hee to try and explain.

“He really is a bad, bad boy...guess I will just have to punish him again..and again...until he learns...” Yong Ha was already looking forward to it.


End file.
